Pay Back
by The Girl With The Umbrella
Summary: What happens when Bella decides she wants to have a little pay back for every time Edward teased her? Post Breaking Dawn... used to be a oneshot but now on the progress of becoming a story
1. Payback

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please be kind with me… and review so I can see how I did!**

**Bella's POV**

I loved life as a new born.

There was a lot of stuff that made me want to hit Edward on the back of his head, just for not turning me earlier.

I really liked not being clumsy; it was a breath of fresh air. I loved not having to sleep, so I didn't have to miss anything, especially Edward. The speed was fun, and I liked making races against my family.

Strength was a plus as well. Beating Emmett on anything that required brute force was fun, and having playful fights with the rest of my family wasn't bad either.

It was with Edward that I didn't really use my strength; we never physically fought because it was just so out of character for both of us. But I decided that it was time for payback. Payback for every time he had used his strength on me, knowing I couldn't do anything about it.

This situations being: every time he pushed me away to break our kiss, lifting me up when I didn't want it, and stuff like that. I know he did all of those thing because it was necessary at the moment because I was still human, and because he loves me… but a little revenge won't hurt any of us.

So right now I had him pinned down on our bed, inside our lovely cottage. I was sitting on his stomach, with my feet pressing down on his tights, while pinning down his arms at his sides.

I knew that pressing down on his tights wouldn't really stop his legs if he wanted to move, but to do so he would have to bend his knees the way they weren't supposed to do so. As for his upper half, my new born strength was nothing he could do about it.

"Bella," He said, intentionally exhaling on my face. "Would you please tell me what are you are doing" He then released the full force of his eyes on me.

I shook my head as I said "It is just a little thing I'd like to call _payback_"

"What?" he asked, clear confusion spreading across his beautiful face. "Would you please care to elaborate?"

And so I closed my eyes and opened the door of my mind. Letting him see all my memories of which I was referring to and then made my plans clear as of what I wanted now.

He started laughing, and then added "Really?"

"Really"

"OK, if that's what you want" he said, always giving me what I wanted. I just rolled my eyes. "And what exactly are you planning on doing to me?"

_Umm_. I haven't really thought of what I would do to him. I'd been lucky enough to trick him in order to put myself in this position.

"Well?" he prompted.

I made sure I had a smug face before continuing.

"I don't know" I admitted

"Bella, can we please just don't do this. You have no idea of how much I want to kiss you right now. So if you are going to be on top of me can we at least be doing _something_ _else_?"

If I could still blush I'm sure I would be doing it right now. I was about to reply when he cut me off.

"Besides…"

"Besides?"

"You know… today it's sunny and, I don't know about you, but I feel like I won't be able to stand the heat any longer"

"Oh it's that so" I said, "And what do you suggest we'd do to fight the heat?"

"Well, we could start by removing all the unnecessary pieces of clothing we are wearing" he said, flashing me my favorite crooked smile.

"But I'm don't find it too hot, so I'll guess I just leave them on" he let his smile drop, so I added "For now"

***

I spent about the next half hour playing with his arms, putting them in weird posses and laughing. At one point I really played the "Why are you hitting yourself?" game; but still didn't liked the idea of Edward being hit so let it go about after a minute or so.

I was beginning to feel bored, and considered just letting him go. It not like I was going to keep this up much longer.

"Are you still feeling hot?" I asked

He seemed startled as for the sudden break of silent but still nodded.

I considered ways of taking his shirt off so he wouldn't "feel the heat". My hands and feet were busy and the only thing that was available was my mouth, but it was not like I was going to rip his shirt off with my teeth.

"Please let me see what you are thinking" he pleaded. He had recently changed the line 'tell me' for 'let me see'.

I thought about it for a moment before showing him my last debate with myself, which was whether or not to rip his shirt with my teeth.

A groan escaped him, and so I lost all concentration, and the veil of my mind came to place again. He still hadn't grasp the fact that it wasn't as easy as he thought it was.

"Bella, come on!" his face was impatient. "Can we please cut this out? I really, really, really want to be able to move and kiss you, and to hold you in my arms. I think I can have them back after all this time don't you think?"

I moved one of his arms to where the other was, so that I could hold both of them with one of my hands, and have the other one free. I lay my free hand on top of his chest and ripped his shirt in one fluid movement.

"That's it" he yelled, but I could see the bemused expression on his face.

**Edward's POV**

I have had it by now. I wanted Bella too much to keep this up, and I_ knew_ she wanted me too, but she was still trying to have some sort of payback for some twisted reason.

Time to cut this out. I know Bella is stronger than me right now, but the position she is in doesn't give her much power over me; still I had let it go on because I know how much it means to her and I didn't want to burst that bubble.

But enough is enough. I was going to bend my knees up, so she would slide upper into my chest. And with my legs free she had nothing against me.

…

Nothing happened. I tried again… nothing!

I seriously couldn't move! Had I really misjudge the position and the force that much?

I was aware that disappointment was written all over my face, and Bella started laughing. She leaned down and kissed me quick but fiercely on the lips. When she pulled away she had a smile all over her beautiful face.

"Fine" she said, and slid her feet along my legs. Now properly lying on top of me.

"Thank you" I said, and rolled us over so that I was the one on top now.

"Hey! No fair!"

But I wasn't in the mood to do what she had just done to me.

"Don't worry" I said in her ear.

She caught up on my mood, or was already in it, I didn't know.

I began kissing her, all the passion and the fierceness form the day had bottled up and I was unleashing it. I could feel her hand on my hair and my back. Gosh! Why had she put it up till now?!

"You are very cute when you try to be strong" I whispered into her neck.

And we continued to have a little piece of the heaven that was eternity together.

* * *

**A/N: if you actually made it this far… please, please, please review or give me a comment! I really want to know if I suck or if I can actually right this stuff**

* * *

**New A/N: so I've read the reviews and the PM people sent me... and I have decided I WILL continue with this story, but I need some time and ideas.**

**If you wish to PM me I will be gratefull for ever! any idea, any POV! **

**thanks :)**


	2. AN PLEASE READ IT!

HEY PEOPLE!!

I am soooo sorry I haven't had time to update Pay Back... I am really bussy right now :(

This will be updated but I'm thinkin in may... the moment I get out of school I promise. I know only 20 people or so have read this, so this is for you wonderfull 20!!

Please hang on to me :)

AND!! If you have any ideas or words of encouragement ever LOL I will be more than pleased to take them!!

THERE ARE NOT BAD IDEAS!! OK?! so anything is good

XOXO


	3. Revenge

**A/N: Hello! I know I am a month late of what I told you, but I still want to do this story, so here it is-finaly- CHAPTER 2!**

**I re-read the first chapter and found a lot of mistakes, sorry for that. I think this one is better. **

**Hope you enjoy it and I have to say: A MILLION THANKS to all the people who reviewed and added me on author/story alert... it means the world to me, thank you so much for your support. :)**

**So enjoy!**

Chapter two-Revenge.

**Edward's POV**

It had been a week since the whole "payback" thing Bella had tried to make me go through. I still didn't understand why she did it. However, there were two good things that came out of that day.

One being, that I came to realize that Bella _had_ changed since the beginning of our relationship. The old Bella wouldn't have had the confidence to pull a stunt like that, and I loved that she had become more comfortable and confident, to have the initiative to seek the upper hand in a situation.

The second good thing of that day was that once I got the upper hand of the situation back I was able to enjoy a little bit more the time I was spending with her. Since I was no longer being used as a gigantic dummy with which you could play "why are you hitting yourself?" –I still couldn't believe that part—and I was once again able to actually interact with Bella, in a way that I absolutely and completely _loved_.

"Tell me again why did we allowed my beautiful daughter to go on a shopping trip whit her aunts?" Bella asked me for the hundred time in that day.

"I told you I have a surprise for you" I replied. We were now on my car on our way to her 'surprise'

"There are two things wrong with that statement. One- you know I hate surprises. Two- I don't like Renesmee to go shopping so often"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to become addicted like some little pixie we both know" she said while rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean that. Why don't you like my surprises? Haven't you realized that most of the time you do like them at the least?" This was becoming a little frustrating. Why after all this time she was still stubborn on the idea of me making something special for her if she didn't know exactly 'what, when, how, why' was going on at all times. The way she was behaving herself make the mood in the car tense—which was not what I was going for.

She started laughing at my question, which abruptly changed the mood—thank God.

"I guess you're right. I do like your surprises most of the time" she admitted "I'm sorry I'm being so grumpy… I just have a lot on my mind right now"

"Show me?" I asked with hopeful eyes. It was so refreshing having the option of actually being inside her head after all the time I had to wait.

She shook her head.

"You my dear, are getting greedy" she said and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

" 'Show me'… that's all you say now" she laughed "I feel like I could be mute and you wouldn't mind, you could just ask me to show you what's on my mind"

"But that way I wouldn't be able to hear your beautiful voice" I replied "But you are right—I just love to be able to know _exactly_ what it is you are thinking, without the editing"

I considered was she was telling me. I had gotten so exited the moment I knew I would be able to read her mind if she wished it that way. It was something I would like to do every moment of every day—just to make up for all the lost time—but she had a point.

"You are right" I agreed "I may have become just a little bit greedy… so why don't you try and explain to me what it is that you have in your mind? You said there was a lot and I would like to know what's got you so worried"

She sighed but answered me all the same.

"OK… I'm just worried that if Renesmee continues to grow this fast I won't have all the time I wish I could have with her. Between hanging out with Jacob, Alice and Rose taking her shopping, and all the time we spend with the _whole_ family; I feel like the time would be up before we—just you and me—get to really spend and enjoy with our daughter". She shook her head at her own confession as if to dismiss it and turned to look out the window.

"Hey…" I said and reached out to take her hand. I gave it a little tug so she would turn and see me, and she did. "You don't have to worry. We still have a lot of time and I am sure this will pass"

"What do you mean this will pass?" she had a worried expression on her face

"I mean that all those things that you consider are consuming Renesmee's time will pass. Alice and Rose will have the wardrobe done in a month or so—so the shopping trips will end for now, just the occasional visit to the mall. The rest of the family is just still really excited that we have her but give it a little time and she will be like any of us to the family—loved and care for, but without the necessity of 24/7 battle over her" I paused and chuckled. "Don't you remember? Since the moment I first brought you to the house it seemed like I had to fight to spend time alone with you. Somebody always was there to divide your attention from me, whether it was Alice wanting to dress you up or Emmett making a goof of himself just to make you laugh. But time passes and they realize you won't go and you will always be there, so they don't have to be with you at all times and that doesn't mean they don't love you. It will be the same with Renesmee"

She smiled and breathed a sigh of relieve.

"You are right, I shouldn't worry so much" She then turned around with a smirk on her face. "You did, however, miss one of my worries. Or have you gotten to like Jake so much that you want him around at all times?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, I just couldn't live without the amazing smell of him" I rolled my eyes at her "They should make an air freshener scent out of it—"Wet Dog Breeze"—it would be a success"

She started laughing really hard and I was glad she was finally out of her worries for now.

"Who knows? Maybe Alice would buy a dozen of it just to have some excuse to run to a store" she teased "It's a good thing there are so many of us in that house, otherwise we couldn't over power the smell so much"

"So are you ready for your surprise?" I asked "We are almost there" I said as I took a turn to the right on the road. We had been driving for around for a while.

"Sure. You can think of it as the first time that I was really excited for a surprise. Should I bounce a little on the seat? You know… to add to the effect" she said and started laughing again.

I was glad she was laughing but did she really have to make fun of my surprise for her. It didn't matter though, soon enough I would be the one laughing while a got my "revenge" for her "payback". This was a really interesting situation.

It had took me a week to figure out what should I do to get back at her for the payback, without being an insensitive jerk, hurting her or make her _really_ mad at me. A little mad I could deal with, but really mad will take a lot of sucking up to fix.

* * *

Of course my whole family heard about the payback thing, what with Alice seeing the whole thing before it even happened and then telling everyone. I was wondering why she kept singing the national anthem of Mexico in her mind all day long that day, and why Emmett and Rose insisted that it was time to teach Renesmee something or two about cars, therefore taking her out of the cottage. Jasper contributed by making me really confident about the whole thing so I said yes to taking Renesmee to the garage for the whole afternoon, just as long as she was back by bedtime hour—I loved playing dad.

The teasing the following day was unstoppable. Rose and Alice couldn't even look at me with a straight face; they would always get a fit of giggles as soon as they saw me.

Jasper and Emmett weren't any better. When I entered the living room I found them both sitting on the floor facing each other but not looking at me. Emmett was slapping himself without much force, but the movement was clear.

"Emmett" Jasper said, still not looking at me.

"Yes?" he answered with a grin plastered on his face.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" by the end of that question Jasper was having trouble with containing his laughter.

"Oh. I don't know. I just had the urge to do it." Emmett replied and turned to look at me for the first time since I'd entered the room. "Eddy maybe you can tell me why somebody would like to hit himself for no reason? I heard that recently you had begun experimenting with it too."

I just stand there with my arms crossed across my chest and the most serious face I could master.

"Emmett we are not supposed to ask Edward that." Jasper said "Who knows what that will do to him? Maybe he will hit us instead of himself for a change"

At that they could no longer maintain the laughter inside of themselves and busted out laughing and rolling on the floor. They were on hysterics.

I just scoffed at them and turned to leave. Maybe I would go to see Esme or Carlile, they were sure to not make fun of their son.

"No don't leave Eddy!" Emmett said the moment I left the room

"Maybe he doesn't like anybody but Bella to watch him while he hits himself…" I heard Jasper say between fits of laugh. And at his comment Emmett began to have another round of hysterics all over again.

Esme was with Carlile at the hospital and Bella was with Renesmee out on the woods running. That only left my brothers and sisters, which was no use right now. So I went to my old room to try and relax a little bit while Bella and Renesmee came back.

It had been about 5 minutes before I heard a knock on the door. I identify the childlike mind at once.

"If you are not here to make some more fun of me Emmett… you can come in" I said but didn't make an effort to move. My black leather couch was really comfortable and I'd missed it. Maybe I would take it to the cottage some day.

Emmett opened the door and peeked inside.

_Better make sure he's not ready to kill me the moment I step in…_ was the thought running through his mind at that moment.

"I'm not going to kill you Emmett" I said.

"Oh, OK" he opened the door completely and stepped inside but then turned and closed it behind it.

_If Rose or Alice hear me they'll kill me. _

"You know they can hear you anyways. What's this about?" I couldn't even get a straight though from him. He wasn't making any sense. What could he possibly want to tell me and not Rosalie?

"You are right. Well Alice would know about it soon enough anyways…" _I wonder if they would really be mad at me for bringing it up or if they would just go with it?_

I didn't know which one made less sense… his thoughts or what he was actually saying.

"Emmett, out with it—you are giving me a headache." I pinched the bride of my nose and tried to calm myself.

"OK. Well you know how I think that a good prank here and there doesn't make any harm." He started "Like what Bella did to you—"

I cut him off with a deep growl. "I told you may only come in if you were not in here to make fun of me—out!" I pointed my finger to the door.

"Geez Edward, relax!" he said "I was just going to tell you that I don't think it was bad that she did it to you, so I don't think it is bad that you do it to her as well."

"NO!" Alice shouted from downstairs and I heard several sets of footsteps running up the stairs.

"No way Emmett!" that one was Rosalie

The door opened and they both ran inside and past Emmett.

"You_ know_ that it wasn't something personal Edward" Alice yelled at me right on my face. "So don't be a jerk and try to get her for it"

"Emmett what the hell are you thinking?" Rosalie wheeled around to face him. "Do _not_ give them those ideas!"

"That's it—all of you out of my room!" the headache was taking full force on me and I was becoming frustrated.

"JASPER" Alice yelled and he was at my door in a second. Great just more people… "Make him relax so he can't use the 'headache' excuse."

Jasper looked at me with a confused expression but I felt suddenly very calm and happy. I felt the urge to go pick up some wild flowers from the backyard.

"Guys please" I said "I am not mad at Bella and I am not mad at you, really, I would've found it funny as well if it wasn't me"

"That's what I'm saying. Let's make it someone else, someone like Bella" Emmett said. "You know she won't be mad and you'll be even"

I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie. Rose had a smirk on her face and Alice was off to future land having one of her visions, I tried to tune her out, I didn't want to hear when her next shopping trip would be and it seemed to be something of the sort.

"OMG! Yay!" Alice was hopping up and down.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked Alice

"Edward will have his revenge and I'm going to have so much fun!" she started bouncing up and down on my room.

"What do you mean you'll have a lot of fun?" Rosalie asked Alice. _Edward, don't be mad at me but the idea is kind of growing on me. _She then added on her thoughts.

"I'm not telling you guys what it is exactly he's doing but I will say that he'll have fun, I'll have fun… and the rest of you can just laugh about it like we did whit Edward."

"Hey, no fair! This was _my_ idea, I deserve to have a little fun" Emmett whined. I had almost forgotten about him with all the commotion going on in my room.

"Alice and what exactly do you see me doing to Bella?" She showed me her vision and this time I did pay attention. I didn't like the idea one little bit.

"NO" I said. This was not something I would make Bella go through, again. She hated those kinds of things… even if a theme wasn't involved.

"Aw come on. You know you will like it and she'll just have to go with it" Alice countered.

"I know I'll like it—even if I don't like the theme of it. But there's no way Bella will agree". The idea was tempting, an evening out but with a seriously wicked twist to it.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what you are too talking about" Emmett hated being left out of a conversation.

"I'm not telling. Trust me it will be worth it when you see it if you are surprised." Alice told the rest of them.

I heard the door downstairs open and then the sound of two beautiful voices.

"Are you guys in here?"

"Daddy?"

I was about to fly downstairs but Alice grabbed me to hold me in place and shot me a glare.

"Coming Bella!" She yelled in her general direction and mouthed "Go" to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. She then turned to me. _I don't want Bella to hear me—now you listen to me. You'll do this, you know she'll like it in the end and believe me the outfit I am going to get her will be great. I already have the general idea of it. So don't ruin it and do as I say or I swear I'll make Rose do some real damage to the Volvo._

I did like the idea enough to think about it some more.

We went downstairs and I picked Renesmee in my arms and kissed Bella.

"What were you doing up there?" Bella asked me

I had five pairs of eyes glaring at me and telling me in their minds to not say a thing.

"Nothing important" I told her. I got closer and hugged her, squishing Renesmee in the middle of us. Over her shoulder I mouthed an "I'm in" to the rest of my family. They all smiled and snickered.

* * *

We were one minute away from our destination.

Only Alice knew where we were going and was waiting there with Bella's outfit ready. She insisted that I didn't tell Bella anything even about the clothes because it will give the whole thing away, given the month it was and all.

I entered the parking lot attached to the building and parked the car.

Bella was completely frozen in the seat next to me, glaring at the banner that hung on top on the main entrance. It was impossible to miss—orange and silver gray tend to catch the eye.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Surprise" and grabbed her wrist, I couldn't risk having her making a run for it.

She tore her gaze away from the little pixie standing in the front of the building with a bag of clothes at her feet—and turned to look at me, well more like glare at me.

"You did not just bring me here!"

I was in for a _long_ night.

* * *

**A/N**

**OK there it was... please if you read it give me a little comment, even if its bad LOL!**

**I just need to know that people are actually reading this or if I let it go for too long.**

**There will be another chapter posted be the end of next week. PROMISE! **

**P.S. If someone guesses where Edward took Bella or what month related event is, tell me in the comments or send me a PM! If you guess right you'll get a little treat in your inbox.**

**Even if I think I made it a little easy ;)**


	4. Dress To Success

**A/N: Hello everybody! I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews I got from the last chapter. They motivated me to write faster, so here it is... the third chapter of the story! And to think this all started as a oneshot :)**

**I also want to thank the people who added my story to their favorites or put it on alert! You guys make my day every time I get an e-mail that tells me that just happened!**

**Guess what? 2 people actually figured out 'where Edward took Bella'! But more people had some pretty good guesses as well :)**

**So... whithout more to say here you go, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3—Dress to success

**Alice's POV**

I was so excited for this. I don't know why the idea never occurred to me, it was brilliant.

I had just finished shopping for Bella's outfit and let me tell you… it was perfect. I got all the clothes and accessories I needed to complete it and I was feeling very accomplished. I had to get out of town to shop but that wasn't a problem.

Edward's outfit was easier to assemble. He already had the clothes and just needed the proper accessories. Bella on the other hand didn't have either.

The rest of the family kept whining about knowing what was all about but I already had a vision of them watching the pictures taken of Bella in her outfit and I can say that it will be better if they wait and see. The look on their faces will be priceless.

So right now I was on my Porsche on my way to meet Bella and Edward.

I was supposed to wait out front with Bella's clothes ready; I also had Edward's accessories—so Bella wouldn't guess anything, and anyways if he was only wearing the clothes there was nothing special about black pants and a black button down.

I parked, got out of the car and planted myself next to the door. I wish this was my idea, that way everybody could've come; it would've been so much fun.

Just watching everybody that was arriving was really funny. Some were dressed in a really boring, cliché kind of way—they could have put a little more creativity into their outfits, you know—but some others were going to give Bella a run for her money, even if _I_ put her outfit together.

I saw the Volvo arrive and I started bouncing in place. I was really anxious to finally put Bella in her clothes, even if I had to glue them to her body—she was going to put them on. No excuses.

They got out of the car. Edward had a firm grip on her waist, probably just to keep her from running. She obviously didn't miss the huge orange banner and the other people's costumes.

"Really Alice? A Halloween party?" she was glaring at me.

"Hey it wasn't my idea. I just got you your outfit." On a second though maybe it will be for the best if we weren't in here, if Bella was going to get difficult. Let Edward deal with it.

"Geez Alice, thank you" Edward had obviously read that thought. "Bella it will be fun. Halloween is this weekend and Renesmee will want to go 'trick or treat-ing '… so this is the only way for us to go to a party"

"There is no way that I am going in that place. You can't make me" Bella seemed pretty determined; maybe my vision wouldn't come true after all.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Edward was doing right now. The way he was looking into her eyes and his composed face did the entire job. He was dazzling his way into this.

A minute more of this and Bella will be in it, whether she liked it or not.

"Fine!" she yelled. "I guess it won't be that bad. At least we're not wearing any costumes" she let out a sigh of relief. Then she remembered something and looked down to my feet—where a rather large bag of clothing was placed.

"You are coming with me" I told her and grabbed her wrist. I started to pull her towards the ladies bathroom, lucky for us there was another one outside, so she could be dressed when she came inside. "Oh, I almost forgot…" I took a smaller bag from inside the first one and handed it to Edward, this one contained only his accessories. "Here you go, put them on and wait for us right here."

With that I turned around and ran at human speed with Bella. It was a good thing the bathroom was empty; it would be gross to be in one of those little claustrophobic cubicles. I turned and locked the door. Give us a little privacy in case someone though of using this one as well.

I put the bag of clothes in the counter and opened it. I started to take things out.

"First of all. Hair and makeup must be done" I placed all my equipment on the counter as well and turned Bella towards the mirror.

"Why? Aren't the clothes enough?" she glared at the products set on front of her.

"No silly, this will complete the look." I replied "Now. Be still, I want to get done soon, you have to ready in exactly 30 minutes."

"Why?" she looked confused.

Oops, that wasn't something I was supposed to slip up. "You'll know soon enough. Now, hold it."

First I did makeup. I gave Bella a really cool smoky-eye effect with black and silver. The mascara made her lashes look miles long. I painted her lips with a red lipstick and then added some juicy and sparkly red lip gloss. A little blush on her cheeks and she was done. It looked perfect.

I scoffed at the ugly hair band she was wearing.

"Did you think you were going for a workout or with Edward for a 'surprise'?" I removed the hair band and tossed it on the nearest trashcan. "You need to start listening to Rose and me about this kind of things Bella. If you are going to wear headbands at least use one from the ones I put in your closet. They are designer, you know? Really pretty. But no, you insist in wearing this gray elastic circle." I rolled my eyes at her. "Let's do your hair"

I combed through it and then ironed it flat. This will be a good base. I then took the brushes and the hair dryer. I made Bella's hair have a lot of curls from the middle down. I took some strands from the front and pinned them together on the back—this way her face will be clear but she will still have her hair down. The pins were a shiny black and in the form of delicate cobwebs.

"Alice this looks really good. I can admit that" she smiled "But what are you planning on giving me to wear with this gothic-sexy look you have given me?"

I smiled and took out the first piece of her outfit. It was the _accessory _that will give her a pretty good idea of what I had come up with.

**Bella's POV**

There was no way I was going to continue with this. Alice held the little plastic thing on her hand. I knew what it was. I didn't even want to think what the rest of the outfit would be; knowing Alice… it wouldn't be any good.

"No." was all I said. I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Bella we have 10 minutes left. Either you put this on by yourself or I'll glue them to you." She had a very serious face, but I had the perfect comeback.

"The venom will dissolve the glue and you know it." I snickered.

"I don't care if I have to use super glue and come back every half hour to reapply it. You'll wear them... Anyways you have to put the clothes one before this."

She set the little accessory back on its box on the counter. And then pulled something worst from the bag.

It was a little ensemble. A black leather pencil skirt that reached just above my knees and a red staples blouse—it looked more like a corset to me.

She raised one eyebrow in a way that said 'I dare you to argue'. It wasn't all that bad; there was no skin that wasn't supposed to be showing to be exposed. I mean the skirt was long enough and the shirt didn't have a lot of cleavage, the only thing wrong with it was that it looked 2 sizes too small, so it will probably be _tight_.

I grabbed them and went to change in one of the cubicles.

"Put these on as well" Alice told me and handed me a little rectangle covered in fabric. A set of brand new fishnets—sure cause there is _no way_ that outfit was fine as it was.

I groaned but put them on anyways. I step out wearing my new costume.

Alice handed me a pair of black high heel boots. "Put them on"

I was past the point of arguing. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner I'll get to Edward.

"Anything else?" I told her and rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course! You still have to put these on" she said as she held some accessories for me.

I grabbed the cape—red on the inside, black on the outside—and tied it around my neck.

"Gosh Bella…" she reached and untied the cape. I then noticed that on the ends I used to tie it were little buttons which connected to the top part of my shirt. So now my strapless shirt was directly connected to the cape.

Well that was a relief. It will be annoying having that thing around my neck the whole night. And now I was a little bit more covered up.

Alice proceeded to add some earrings, a bracelet and a loose choker. All black and silver.

She pointed to the first accessory. The one I had refused to wear. Might as well get it over with, I didn't like the idea of glue on my mouth—I imagine the taste isn't the best.

I grabbed them and put them on my mouth. I forced a smile and looked at Alice.

She was laughing really hard.

"Wow Bella, you make a really good looking vampire" she said "Those plastic fangs really suit you."

I just rolled my eyes.

"What is Edward going to be dressed like?" I hoped that at least this much of stuff was involved; otherwise the cape and the fangs were coming out. It was only fair.

Alice looked at her watch. "We have 3 minutes to get you inside. You'll see him soon enough"

She had finished packing everything back in her bag and unlocked the bathroom. We ran to main entrance again. Almost everybody was inside by now.

There on the main entrance bellow the huge orange banner that read _"Happy Halloween!"_ on silver letters stood a vampire. And I mean a_ vampire_—fangs and cape included.

Edward was wearing similar accessories than me. He had the cape and the fangs. He had added a red vest over his black shirt and pants. He had managed to put his messy hair arranged. All gelled and combed to the back, just like the vampires of the books and stories—I knew better.

He saw me and gave me his crooked smile that I loved so much. We got to where he was waiting and he pulled me close.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I pointed to the fangs he was wearing; they were just like mine—big, white and plastic.

"I'll see you guys when you get back" Alice said over her shoulder as she made her way back to her Porsche.

"Let's get inside. It is about to begin" He steered me to the entrance where he gave the security people our 2 tickets.

"What's about to begin?" I asked once we were inside.

In that second the lights went down, all the people in here started clapping and cheering. I had no idea what was going on.

A single spotlight appeared on a stage by the end of the room and a guy dressed as a pumpkin placed himself in it.

"Welcome everybody!" he said. "We are ready to begin our annual tradition!" he was talking in a really excited voice and seemed eager to start whatever this _tradition_ was.

Every single person on the room was screaming and cheering. I was more than surprised to see that Edward was one of those persons as well.

I poked him to get his attention and he did look at me, but his answer was not what I was looking for.

"Shh" he told me and looked at me with his signature crooked smile. He just pointed to pumpkin guy.

"Let's start!" he announced. "Our first contestant in this year's annual costume competition is…"

Our first what…? Pumpkin guy was taking a piece of paper from a hat.

"Ok, I got it!" He read the name from the scrap of paper. "Our first contestant to walk the catwalk and try to impress our judges is… Isabella Cullen!" Everybody clapped and looked around to see where this Isabella Cullen was.

I turned to glare at Edward. I don't know if it looked like a glare or like a panicked glance.

"What's this?" I whispered yelled at him

"This, my sweet Bella…" He answered whispering in my ear. "Is _revenge_"

He then raised one hand and pointed at me with the other.

"She's over here!" He yelled and now I had a second spotlight all to myself.

I was more than shocked. The next thing I knew I was being escorted to the stage. And giving it a closer look I could see it wasn't a stage, it was a _runway_.

Edward let go of my hand and lifted me onto the stage.

"Hello Isabella" pumpkin guy said.

"She likes to be called Bella!" Edward yelled from the spot he had taken. Just at the end of the runway.

"Bella it is!" pumpkin guy agreed. "Well Bella here are the rules. You start from here and make your way to the end of the runway. You make a pose that goes according to your costume and introduce yourself as the character you are. You twirl around for everyone including our judges to see the costume and make your way back. Easy enough, but I'll give you an example."

Pumpkin guy put the microphone back and signaled the DJ "My song please" he said.

An upbeat song started and he made his way to the end of the runway, bouncing and dancing all the way. I assume his pose was just hugging his orange cushion belly and made a twirl.

"My name is Peter the Pumpkin and I love Halloween!" he said and everybody cheered.

He made his way back and gestured for me to go.

"I don't have a song…" I told him. But really that was the least of my problems and I was just trying to gain some time.

"Don't worry your husband already told us which one you wanted" he said

I turned to look back at Edward; he was giving me his crooked grin yet again and mouthed "Revenge" to me I knew what he was talking about; this was his _revenge_ for my _payback_.

At that second the song he chose for me started playing.

Oh, this was _definitely war_.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. Reviews are very much wanted and appreciated! That's why I always reply... which brings me to a side note...**

**Side Note: to the people who give me reviews and comments but do NOT have accounts on here,I'm really sorry that I don't get to answer you back... but I really enjoy reading them! SO A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! The same goes to the people who have PMs blocked (That's why I couldn't send the treat for guessing 'where Edward took Bella' to some of you...sorry)**

**Anyways THANK YOU VERY MUCH! and please write a little comment, just to make me feel good LOL**

**See you next week, the moment I get my chapter done **

**XOXO**


	5. The Sound Of Music

**A/N: hello my wonderful readers! Since you have all been super nice with the reviews and PMs I made my lazy self sit down and write the next chapter! So here you go (ahead of schedule I may add) the next chapter of "Payback" **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing/adding to favorites/putting on alert my story, it means a lot to me and it really makes my day when I get something like that. **

**BUT PLEASE! I'm getting "adding to favorites/alters" like 4 more times than actual reviews... and I really apreciate it, that why I send you guys personal PMs saying thank you, but if you could please just drop a little comment or review it would be really nice :)**

* * *

Chapter 4—The Sound Of Music

**Bella's POV**

At that second the song he chose for me started playing.

Oh, this was _definitely war_.

The beginning of the song gave it away. The strong start it had that then proceeded to turn into little beats was unforgettable.

It was easy to know what song it was, it had been incrusted onto my memory—curtsey of Alice and her trips to shop out of town; I think I heard that song a thousand times all together while riding, to and from Forks.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it_

Not only did I know the lyrics, I understand them. And the meaning Edward was giving them didn't elude me either.

I still hadn't move one step from where I was. I was shocked and annoyed and I really was considering the option of just getting off the stage, it's not like they are going to force me to do this silly thing.

_First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmm mmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

From where I was standing—still on the back of the runway—I could see Edward and I didn't miss the huge smirk plastered on his face. Did he seriously choose that song? That last verse of the song was just plain cheesy, and he was just exaggerating! It wasn't _that_ obvious that I fell for him right away!

The song was building up to the chorus and I knew that part was the one he was anticipating oh so much.

I had to think fast. I had two options. I could just get off this stage _right now_ and forget the whole thing, or I could walk the damn runway. Decisions, decisions…

If I get off the stage Edward's ridiculous revenge won't get to its peek point—he already has me in costume that should be enough—but I'm sure it'll hurt his feelings and I can go through that right now. But if I was going to continue with this I was going to turn the joke on him, and I had a pretty good idea of how to do it.

It was going to be uncomfortable for the both of us, but it will annoy him to no end.

I briefly removed the shied from my mind long enough to give Edward a message. _Just watch me! _I thought

I straightened myself, squared my shoulders and put one hand on my hip just as the final "_mmm mmm" _before the chorus started. I started to_ catwalk_ down the runway.

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you_

So he though picking a song with lyrics that related to my past clumsy self was going to embarrass me. Yeah right.

As I made my way down the runway I saw how his smirk started to fade. I was doing this the way Rosalie taught me—she insisted on me knowing some modeling in case it was ever needed—boy was I grateful now.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it_

The runway was sort of long and I was definitely taking my time. Enjoying how Edward's expression was changing. It started as a smirk, then it went to confused, then understanding appeared, but was quickly replaced by an annoyed look—guess the joke's on him now. Ha!

_Can't breathe  
When you touch my sleeve,  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm going down  
Friends don't know what's with me, mmm mmm_

It was not hard to miss how every guy in the room stopped their previous cheering in order to drool a little bit. Where did this confidence came from, I have no idea, but it was just what I needed. I was about to reach the end of the runway and I needed to think of a pose that went with my character and make my twirl.

As the chorus came again I reached my spot, which was marked with a little X on the floor.

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you_

I stopped and made a slow motion twirl. As I was giving my back to the audience I heard a low growl come from Edward. I can only imagine what the human _boys_ were _thinking_ right now—Edward sure had a lot of thoughts to read right now and I guess he didn't like the idea of his wife being on stage so much now.

_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
Cuz every time a boyfriend and I break up  
_

I was ending my twirl and I was sure everybody was able to admire my great costume, since that's what they supposed to be doing...

_My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and __bites me__ and I'm back_

OK if I was a "vampire" I had to expose my fangs right? As the end of the verse was approaching I looked down and saw Edward right at my feet, I kneeled down put my hands on my hips for the tiniest moment and then as Fergie sang the "_bites me_" part I bent down and bit Edward's neck.

The crowd went crazy and every girl and boy started hooting and cat calling. I removed myself from Edward and picked myself up.

I looked to the audience and judges. "My name is Bella Cullen, I am a vampire!" I said "And I just turned my husband into one as well…"

I turned around and made my way back down the runway. Everybody was cheering and hooting and I caught myself in the moment so I can say that I actually enjoyed walking back as the song was reaching its end.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it_

The moment I hit the end of the runway and made my way to the stairs on the right of the stage my spotlight went out. And I was tackled by a bunch of women—I was so not expecting that.

"You are my hero!" one woman dressed as a fairy told me "You are totally going to win this year!"

"I was right behind you when Peter got your name out of the hat, I saw how you were freaking out and you obviously didn't know nor wanted any of this! And then your… husband right?—then he just told everybody where you were!" another girl dressed as Cleopatra gushed "Way to get back at him!"

"You should've seen the look on his face when you bit him!" some girl in a gypsy costume told me.

I found myself smiling and laughing with them.

"Thank you… I guess" I said "Now if you excuse me I have to go find my vampire husband" I smiled and went to find Edward.

"Good luck on the contest" they yelled after me "And with your husband as well" another added. I laughed over my shoulder to show them I heard them and waved them goodbye.

I spotted Edward talking to Peter the Pumpkin but I couldn't catch any of the conversation as I made my way towards them.

Peter saw me and pointed over Edward's shoulder—he hadn't see me approach as he had his back towards me.

"Congratulations Bella" Peter said "You put on quite a show"

"Thank you" I said. I'm sure if I could still blush I'd be as red as a tomato right now. Peter said his goodbyes and left to announce the next contestant.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"That was not how I imagined this would go" he said.

"Oh really?" I tried to look innocent "Why? Did anybody think something inappropriate of sweet, innocent Mrs. Cullen?"

"You knew they would do that. And you knew I would be listening—whether I liked it or not" he scolded me. But then his eyes softened and he whispered on my ear "I can't say that I blame them though. I was thinking just the exact same things… and some more I might add—but I have an excuse, I am your husband!" He chuckled on my ear and that sent chills down my back.

"I was kind of hoping for that" I said "The part of _you_ liking it too… to some level at least"

"You did however ruin my revenge" he added

"It would've worked if you hadn't picked that song" I said "The contest, the runway, the costume—all part of a good revenge, but choosing _that _song turned this into war."

"So you did catch the meaning in the lyrics huh?" he smiled at me.

"Sure I did, and on that moment I decided I had to turn this thing around" I said proudly.

"Which brings us back to where we started" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I did not understand any of this.

"It's really simple, my love" he said "The score right now is Bella-2, Edward-1"

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"I think it should be Bella-2 and Edward-1/2" I laughed "Since you only got half of your revenge"

"Well then" he said "Are you up for it?"

"Up for what?" He was really being confusing and incoherent tonight.

"For a little game" he started "Or are you afraid that I can actually get you" he teased.

"Dream on" I said "But yes I am up for it. Besides I already have the lead on the score if I may remind you, _darling_"

"Well _sweetheart_ if we're doing this we are going to set some rules don't you think" he said.

I was already thinking of ways to get him back. This was going to be so much fun! I was thinking on ways to get the rest of the family involved in some way.

"Bring it on" I whispered on his ear.

I then threw my arms around his neck, pulled myself close and kissed him. He responded to the kiss soon enough and I was starting to lose myself in him.

"Tomorrow" he said between kisses. And indeed, tomorrow we would set the rules to this little game of ours.

"Tomorrow" I agreed as I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair—undoing his do' of the night.

* * *

**A/N: OK so it was a little short because of the song's lyrics (which by the way is called "Clumzy" by Fergie ) but I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. I'll be updating next week :)**

**I also wanted to tell you that if you have any ideas I'll be more than glad to read them and see if I can fit them in the story :)**

**One last little thing: on the last chapter I made a mistake and wrote "Isabella Swan" on the piece of paper Peter the Pumpkin took from the hat, and it should've said "Isabella Cullen". One of my readers Amanda Cullen001 kindly pointed it out and I corrected it, sorry if you guys thought it was an update.**

**THANK YOU! See you next week, and please leave a comment :) I'm not so sure about the ending of the chapter and I'd like to know what you guys think!**


	6. Rules

**Please read A/N at the bottom :) **

**and enjoy the chapter **

* * *

Chapter 5- Rules

**Alice's POV **

Everybody was bugging me since the moment I stepped on the house. All of them wanting to know what was going on and when will Bella and Edward be coming back.

"I already told you!" I yelled at them "They will get here in exactly two minutes and you can just ask them yourselves."

"Can you at least tell us how did Edward got back at her?" Emmett whined "I need to know so I'll know what to fish for"

They were all crawling out of their skins to know what Bella have been through tonight. Of course my siblings wouldn't let her live past this.

"Fine" I said "But let me_ see_ first how much will they tell us" I concentrated and tried to see what was going to happen once they got here.

I gasped and squealed. This was going to be so much fun; of course Jasper will have to be on my side. Or maybe it should be girls versus the guys—yes that's the way it should be!

"We are totally going to win!" I said.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked me. I just shook my head at him

"You'll see, they're here" I pointed to the door just as Bella and Edward came in, both of them wearing jeans and t-shirts—good idea, otherwise they wouldn't have met the end of the teasing for at least a good hundred years, have they decided to keep the costumes.

"What happened?"

"How did you do it?"

"Did it work?"

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were bombarding Edward with questions—Ha! If they only knew.

"Oh, it worked, alright" Edward said "Until a certain point…"

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, she was clearly getting impatient.

"Just tell us what the hell you did to Bella" Emmett said "How did you get back at her?"

"They all knew?" Bella gasped "I thought only Alice was in on it!"

"They were the ones that got me into it" Edward could be such a coward at times.

Bella turned to glare at us "Alice. Rosalie."

Rose threw me a confused glance but I already knew what was going on. Bella started to talk again.

"You two are forgiven" she started "But as for the rest of you" she said while looking at her brothers. "You two are in for it. I'll let Edward tell you what's going on."

"Come on Bella, you can't be seriously be mad at us" Emmett told her "It was all just fun and games"

"Exactly" she winked at them "Girls, come with me to the cottage"

She turned and ran out the door. I turned to Rosalie.

"You have no idea how fun this is going to be. Come on I'll race you there"

She agreed and we made a run for it but not before I turned to the guys and told them to do as Edward said and believe him, otherwise this wouldn't take place.

**

* * *

****Emmett's POV**

To say that I was having a laughing fit was the understatement of the year.

Edward had just told us everything that had taken place tonight—from the runway show to the _bite_ he received—in front of all those people I may add.

"Your plan sure backfired" Jasper chuckled.

"I know" Edward had his head on his hand while sitting on his leather couch, I was rolling on the floor laughing and Jasper was sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "I don't know how I agreed to this _little game of ours_ as she calls it."

"What are you talking about?" that last statement made me stop laughing for good "This is the most fun we're going to have in months—things have been pretty boring right now—what with no wars or a clumsy Bella falling every five minutes. Plus, you have us on your side! We are totally going to win"

"Win?" Jasper asked

"Yes, WIN!" I said "Don't you get it, this is what Alice has been so hyper about for the last ten minutes, she saw us having a lot of fun with this game. We can even get Carlisle on our team, they'll get Esme to team with them and we're even. It's perfect"

"Nessie will want to be a part of this if it becomes a _game_" Edward said "No daughter of mine will be left out."

"You only have one daughter anyways" I said "But that leaves us with one less on our team. I guess we'll have to include _the dog_ with the guys"

"Not that I'm eager for that, but it does evens the battlefield" Jasper was going on full war mode already; it would be a great advantage to have him with us.

"OK" Edward said "Let's do this!"

He was already grabbing his phone to call the mutt.

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

"Bella you are my hero" "You totally did the right thing" "Who would've thought you had it in you" "I couldn't be more proud of you"

Were all I was hearing while I told the girls my story—that and lots and lots of laughter coming from the three of us.

"So are you in?" I asked them.

"Of course! I can't wait to pull something like that on the guys, this will be so much fun and naturally Nessie and Esme will team with us" Rosalie said

"Perfect" I said "We just need to set some rules with the guys first. I don't want any loopholes."

"I call Jasper and let him know we are on our way to the house" Alice said while dialing. After a couple of second she ended the call and turned to us "They're waiting for us right now"

We ran to the house and stepped in. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were back and apparently Renesmee had returned from her visit to La Push with Jacob—who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"I suggest we take this to the dining room table" Carlisle said and gestured for us to follow him.

For the look of all of them, they knew what was going on. Carlisle took one end of the table so I took the other.

Both of my sides were flanked by Alice and Rosalie. Nessie was sitting next to Rosalie and Esme was next to Alice.

Edward winked at me and sat next to Carlisle. Next to him sat Jasper, to the other side of Carlisle Emmett was sitting. It surprised me when Jacob came and sat next to Emmett.

It was funny to see the table divided in that way. It was obvious a battle of the sexes was taking place.

"I see all of you wish to become a part of this and I'm glad" I said. "This is all for fun and I believe it is harmless, since we won't be doing anything that is out of the rules. Which brings me to why are we here, we need some rules guys."

"I agree" Edward said "Bella and I started this without even knowing what we were getting into" he laughed and I joined him.

"If we're doing this then we do need something to guide us" Carlisle said "I don't want this to get out of control, that why Esme and I are participating"

"But rest assured that we are completely committed to our teams" Esme said and smiled. "We just want it to be responsible"

"Perfect" I said. "Rule number one…"

* * *

**A/N: I never undestood the writters that said "either you review or I don't post the next chapter" If you ask me that is abuse of power lol but I do understand where they come from...**

**Last chapter got _very few_ reviews, I didn't know if you didn't liked it, or if the song was one the annoys you, OR WHAT? I was freaking out to be honest! **

**I wont threaten you, if you like the story then I'm happy :) But please leave a little review, I don't care if you just say "I like it" or a simple smile face ":)" I'll be more than glad. **

**Reviews motivate me, they truly do so I apreaciate them. What you guys tell me encourages me to write better and faster! I really wasn't very motivated to write the last chapter it took me forever, it was very short and I don't think it was all that good. But tell me what you thought!**

**Love,**

**Sandy**

**P.S. There are some really good stories in here so starting today I'll recomend one every time I post a chapter :) **

**Let's start with a oneshot, something quick and fun. It is called "The Joys of Parenthood" it is really really funny (the parent's are E&B not Carlisle and Esme) believe me you wont regret reading it!**

**Follow this link or look it up on my favorites: **.net/s/4779572/1/The_Joys_of_Parenthood


	7. Goodbye Couple, Hello Team

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 6- Goodbye Couple, Hello Team

**Bella's POV**

Everything was set and ready to go and apparently the rules we simple enough to follow.

All we had to do was make sure that nobody got really hurt, nothing that would expose the family or Jake, and we couldn't use any money to buy anything—we had to do thing ourselves.

The rules were set, the teams were made and we had agreed that we could start our little game tomorrow at 7:00 AM.

That only leave's us about four more hours, and since we were going to be plotting against our significant other for who knows how long, we were all spending this last night of peace enjoying our time in couples—except for Jacob and Renesmee—she was asleep on her room and Jacob had gone back to La Push to let the pack know why he would be away for a couple of days.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me for what like seemed the tenth time in the last ten minutes. "You can call this thing off anytime and nobody would be mad at you"

I was currently laying my head on his chest, with one arm and leg draped over him, while he continued to caress my back.

"Yes I am sure" I told him "This will be fun, or are _you _having second thoughts?"

I looked up to see his reactions.

"Are you asking me if I'm scared?" he had one eyebrow raised and my favorite crooked grin.

"Well, you do happen to be on the worst team" I said "I almost feel bad for you"

"I'm sorry, but I must disagree with you on this one" he said "The male team clearly has the upper hand in this situation"

"How so?" I asked.

"Well we have Jasper—who is the best at planning" he started "And we also have the _special talents_, with my mind reading and Jasper's mood control we are sure to win this little thing"

"If I may remind you" I said while sitting up on the bed "We also have special talents. Alice can see what you'll be planning to do and _I _can block _you _from using you talent at all on us!"

"You wouldn't!" he accused and sat up too.

"Well you just said you would use your advantages" I said "What am I supposed to do? Sit back and let you?"

"Well, no" he said "But you don't have to go and rub it on my face…" he looked down.

I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"We are supposed to use this time to be together before this thing starts and we are wasting it by arguing" I said "We'll figure the rest out once we get there, but if I'm correct we only have a few hours left to ourselves and I for one will like to spend it doing something different than just sitting here and babble for hours" I hinted and apparently he got it, otherwise that glint in his eyes would look a little different.

"I agree" he said.

We were sitting in the bed—fully clothed—facing each other. Well, that was until we said that last little part of the conversation.

He pulled me close and started kissing me with such passion that I felt my body lighten on fire. Never mind the being cold as ice. And since I was just as eager to return the kiss in that same way, it didn't took us long before all of our clothes were ripped to shreds and forgotten on the end of the bed.

We continued… and continued… and continued until it was necessary that we stopped or we would've been caught in a compromising situation by our family. It was obvious that Edward was thinking the same thing as me. He sighed and kissed me one last time—very sweetly I may add and rolled off of me. He took my hand as we were both trying to even our breaths.

"Time to get ready and wake Renesmee" I said

He nodded and stood from the bed quickly making sure to put some pant on before he made his way towards the bedroom door.

What was I doing you may ask? Well I was simply enjoying the view. He turned to look at me and noticed what I was doing. He came back and leaned over me, giving me one last lingering kiss before all of this started he pulled back all too soon for my liking and said "You get ready and I'll get Renesmee ready for the day"

He left to take care of our daughter and I made my way to my insanely big closet. Since I didn't know exactly what we were going to be doing today I opted for a pair of blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, it would have to do.

I put my hair in a ponytail and slipped on a pair of red ballet flats. I had to admit that even if my outfits continued to be on my standards of comfortable, they were something more stylish than before.

I made my way to Renesmee's bedroom to help Edward, only to find him leaving her room with her in his arms. I just had to smile at the scene before me.

Remesmee saw his daddy smiling and turned her head to see at what, she smiled and said "Momma!"

"Good morning my little angel" I cooed and went to kiss her on the cheek she then reached and put her hand on my cheek and used her special talent to tell me what was on her mind.

_Momma I am so excited to start the game! This is going to be really fun. You will be with me right?_

"Yes sweetie" I said "You, your aunts, your grandmother and me are going to be on a team. And daddy, your uncles, your granddad and Jacob will be on the other team"

She nodded and grinned, it was good to see that she was as excited for this as the rest of the family.

We left our lovely cottage and made our way to the main house, where everybody was sitting waiting for us.

It was 6:58 AM and you could see everybody scooting close to their team members, not wanting to be an easy target to the opponents. It's not like we would do something right there and there, we still had to plan everything.

"Ready everyone?" I asked and I got a chorus of 'yeah' and other agreements with my simple enough question.

The clock started to edge to 7:00 AM and we all turned to our significant other, giving them one last kiss before this madness started.

The clock chimed the first bell and we all regrouped, leaving the couple status and placing ourselves with our team mates.

You could feel the excitement and anticipation in the air.

It was about to begin. When would it end? Who knows, surly when one team surrendered to the other and let me tell you something our team _will not_ be the first one to give in.

The clock gave the seventh chime, its final chime. It was _on_.

"Dibs on the cottage!" I shouted and made a run for the door, with Renesmee my arms and the female members of our family hot on my heels.

"Hey!" I could hear Edward calling from inside the house "I was going to call the cottage for our team!"

"Too slow" I shouted back.

We were all laughing as we entered our little home in the woods. Truth to be told I wanted the cottage to be our base it gave us a place to plan and plot; I wanted it to belong to us. And since Edward was part 'owner' I needed to call dibs first.

"First thing first" Alice said "We need and name for this fabulous team of ours and I took the liberty to make these"

She started to pull pink t-shirts from a backpack she had been carrying that read in big silver sequins letters

_Don't play games with_

_a girl that can play better._

"Alice this are perfect" Rosalie said.

"I'm glad you like them" Alice said "They would've looked better if I hadn't had such a short notice to have them made"

"They are really nice" Esme agreed.

We all took one and changed into them, Alice even made sure to make one smaller so that Renesmee could wear one too. They all had our names on the back of the shirt, also in the silver letter.

"OK girls" I said "Time to get serious. We need to figure this out and I don't want anything to be overlooked, I'm not giving Edward any loopholes here"

"Emmett was so smug the whole night!" Rosalie said "I can't wait to make our first move, wipe that smirk of his face"

"What about Jasper and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Carlisle is planning on having some fun with the family" Esme said "But he's there to make sure they behave, just as I am here. But don't worry I trust my girls" she winked.

"Jasper thinks we would be easy to beat" Alice scoffed "I kept having visions of him deciding on what way he should ease the blow for me once they win"

"You had visions of them winning?" Rosalie all but screamed at her

"Well that was before the dog got involved" Alice said "I had different visions, all depended on what moves we made—any of the teams could've won. But Jacob signed in and now I don't get anything clear"

"That another thing, if Jake is part of their team we can't rely on your visions to tell us what they are doing" I said. This was going to seriously damage the game plan I had created. I had planned to use Alice's and my gifts to help us win this thing.

"Don't worry as long as they do things together I'll stay get thing from the rest of them" then she pondered "However, if they decide to have Jacob do something on their own then that leaves us blind"

"We'll worry about that latter" I said "Let's figure out our first move"

**Jasper's POV**

Once the girls left the house we all made our way to Carlisle's study. It would be our base during this war. I was more than eager to this game to start; it would give me a chance to apply all my warfare skills.

As soon as we all walked in, Emmett was ready to give us his first idea "OK let's fill some balloons with the mud from last night storm" he started "We will go and bombard the girls with them and they will get all dirty and gooey!"

He was already making his way back out the door and possibly having his plan put into action.

"Emmett that will not work" I said "They would see it coming; Alice probably already had a vision. We have to make our moves more smartly"

"Jasper's right" Edward backed me up "We have to make sure they don't win because of Alice's visions"

"So what if they have a fortune teller on their side" Jacob said.

I turned to glare at him; I was not going to let him talk about Alice that way. He just shrugged.

"What I meant is that we still have the mind reader and your mood controlling thingy" he explained.

"Actually I won't be able to read their minds, not unless Bella is not with them at the moment" Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked

"Bella and I got somewhat carried away last night discussing who would win this" he told us "It was very silly but she said that if I tried to pick their brains to find out what they would be doing to us, she would shield them from me."

"Bella said that to you?" Emmett asked with a shocked face and then busted out laughing "Well, well, well. It looks like Edikkins here is not the one who wears the pants in the relationship"

"Oh and you are one to talk" Edward defended himself "Every time Rosalie wants something you all but give in to her, even if it's not what you want!"

This was going to be more difficult than what I had anticipated. The girls haven't even made a move on us and we are already loosing—that is if we continue to fight between us.

I had to stop it so I spread a calming feeling around the room and everybody settled down at once.

"I need to get some equipment from my closet" I said

"Whoa there!" Emmett said "We don't want to see what you have in there. Only God knows what you and Alice do with that stuff"

"Emmett will you please get you head out of the gutter" Edward complained "He wants to get some bags and paper to draw out our plans"

I just shook my head at Emmett and made my way to my room and made a bee line to my closet. I took what I needed and as I turned around I was surprised to see a box on the bed.

I carefully edged closer, I didn't know if someone from the girls' team had planted something in there. There was a note on the top with my name on it.

I took it and ran to the farthest wall from the bed, no harm in being cautious. I opened the folded piece of paper and recognized the handwriting at once—Alice.

_Just a little something for your team._

_I hope you like them; expect to see us wearing something similar._

_I love you –Alice _

I had no idea what she was talking about. I just took the box and ran to the guys.

"What's in the box?" Jacob asked.

"Alice left it for us" I explained "But I don't know what it is"

I reluctantly opened the box and found a bunch of blue fabric on it—t-shirts for the team. I had an amazing wife.

They were all a deep blue with white bold across the chest:

_Men are not pieces of meat._

_They are pieces of meat with feelings._

We all laughed and rolled our eyes at the script, but took one and put them on. It turned out each of the t-shirts had our name on the back, with the same white bold letter.

"I have the perfect plan" Jacob said out of the blue and we all turned to look at him.

Let me tell you that I recognized the look on his eyes at once—we were so going to win.

* * *

**A/N: doing Jasper's POV was weird but fun, hope you liked it.**

**Leave a review and Alice will give you a pink t-shirt! You know you want one!**


	8. Easy Target

**A/N: please read AN at the end!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It sure took us long enough but we finally managed to come up with a decent move to attack the guys. We had to consider a lot of factors and try to figure out if we were making a move to get them all or individually.

We agreed that we first needed a smooth first move directed towards the weakest link of their team. And sadly that one was Emmett.

Emmett had the bravery and the muscles but he also has the child and eager mind, so he would be our better option to target out for the first move. The rest of the guys will come later.

Rosalie and I were perched behind some trees that surrounded the meadow in front of the main house, placed on a specific point so that we could see them but they couldn't see us. The rest of the girls were back at the cottage for now, Alice would know exactly when to make her appearance.

They guys were apparently taking turns guarding the front door, since they didn't want us to just bust into their base, and right now Emmett was standing alone in front of the closed door.

I turned and signaled Rosalie to start PHASE ONE in operation_ Win._ She nodded and made her way out of the trees. I had her mind tightly wrapped in my shield so that Edward wouldn't pick up on anything.

Just as she was in Emmett's line of view he immediately tensed as if to shout for the guys and announce that the enemy was there, but a second look at Rose's outfit had him stunned.

Alice had made sure that Rosalie was dressed to impress. She had made Rose keep the team shirt but made her wear Renesmee's—so it's safe to say that it was_ tight_—she was also wearing a denim mini skirt and some hooker heels. I would've blushed at the outfit if I still could but that was the point, to get Emmett so shocked that it would buy us some time.

Just as Emmett's mouth opened to say something Rosalie turned and started to come back into the forest, throwing one last glance over her shoulder and winking at Emmett, who sure enough followed after her with a grin plastered on his face.

**Emmett's POV**

The moment I saw what my beautiful wife was wearing I knew that something was up. But I was sure that since Rosalie was alone it would be a piece of cake to take her down.

I could bring her back to the house as a hostage! I would be the hero!

This was going to be so cool.

I quickly followed after her and into the end of the meadow; I could see her just up ahead and I ran towards her and away from the house.

She abruptly stopped and turned to look at me with a knowing look, the one she always gave me when we were about to do…_stuff._

This was going to be so easy, I would just play along long enough to get her distracted from whatever plan she thinks she has and then I'll take her down. I'm stronger so if I just get a good hold on her that will be it.

Of course it will be Rose the one to try to show the other's that she can make something on her own, my wife has the confidence of a thousand women put together and I love it.

We had been silently staring at each other until she stepped closer and looped her arms around my waist. Like I said _piece of cake!_

She stood up on her tippy toes and it looked like she was going to kiss me. Well I might as well enjoy it a little bit before putting my plan into action.

I felt her smile against my lips and then all of a sudden I was pinned down by her to the ground.

"I didn't know you wanted to it on here but I'm not against it" I said.

She just laughed and went back to kiss me.

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie was efficiently distracting my poor brother-in-law. Having him pinned to the ground will be an advantage because one of us alone will not be able to take him down.

I saw as Rosalie bent and unbent her leg—the only signal we could come up with, lame as it was.

It was time. Just then Alice, Esme and Renesmee came into the small clearing with me.

Emmett seemed to smell the abruptly different aroma that took place in the clearing and he looked up. He tried to weasel his way out from under Rosalie but it was too late.

Esme and I each took a leg and Alice and Rosalie took an arm as well. Emmett was trashing and turning trying to free himself until Renesmee went and sat on Emmett's chest.

"Hey, no fair!" He whined when my daughter did that. He wouldn't risk having her hurt by dropping her with his trashing so he had to calm down with a resigned sigh.

We carried him to the cottage where we made him sit down on one of the couches.

Alice, Esme and I went to stand by his sides and back so that he wouldn't try to run and Rosalie was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. My sweet daughter was sitting on the couch giggling at the view of his bear of an uncle succumbing to four women and a little girl.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked no one in particular.

"We won't do much to you if you give us what we want" Rosalie said.

"And what do you want?" he asked again with a skeptical look on his face.

"My dear brother" I said "What we want is simple"

"We want to know what that dang mutt planned for us" Alice said

"How do you knew it was him?" Emmett asked outraged.

Ha! We had him! Alice couldn't see anything so we had only assumed that Jacob was the one who thought of something. But of course those were only speculations, now we knew they were true.

Seeing the look on our faces Emmett groaned as he realized his slip of the tongue.

"So either you tell us" Rosalie said "Or we'll have to get the information the hard way" she snickered.

Emmett looked between all of the girls face's before he resigned and sighed in defeat.

We had him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is super short and I'm really late with the update, but I wanted to give you guys something because I know I lost a lot of the regular readers :(**

**So here you go and I hope you liked it, I promise to try to update sooner this time!**

**But guess what? I'm writting another story! I like it a lot and I already posted 4 chapters! it has gotten amazing response and it already has over 50 reviews in the little time it has been up there :) **

**so please go and check it out and of course leave a review so I know you did LOL**

**XOXO The Girl With The Umbrella!**


End file.
